Rise of the Vexpire/Transcript
Chapter 1 *[The episode opens on a rainy with a small small in the middle of a rainforest. Inside, an elderly beaver is sitting in a rocking chair with a bunch of small critters playing around her. Arnold the purple bunny walks to her.] *'Arnold': Granny Timberton! Look! (points to the clock which says "5:30") *'Granny Timberton': Oh! Thank you so much for telling me, Arnold. I was about to fall asleep... (slowly falling asleep) on this comfy... rocking... chair... *[Granny falls asleep and starts snoring until Chris the squirrel shakes her.] *'Chris': GRANNY!!! *'Granny Timberton': Aaaah! (springs out off the rocking chair) Is the house on fire?!?! *'Chris': No... (turns to Arnold) but her reflexes are! It's almost story time, remember? *'Arnold': And do you know who's going to read to us? *[Suddenly, there's a knock on the door which excites all the other critters.] *'Granny Timberton': (walking to the door) Hold your horses, kids! *[The door opens with a tall figure in a raincoat standing in front of the house. This scares all the other critters who scream in terror until the raincoat unbuttons, revealing to be Skip the frog.] *'Skip': Hey, everyone! *'Critters': Skip! *[Sqak the bird pops his head out of the bottom of the raincoat.] *'Sqak': Sorry about the scare, folks. We only have one raincoat. *'Critters': Sqak! Yippie! (all come towards the duo) Read us a story! Read us a story! *'Granny Timberton': Now, now little ones. Let them take a step in the door. *'Skip': That's alright, granny! Even I'm excited for story time! *[The scene dissolves with Sqak sitting on a chair with all the critters sitting in a round circle.] *'Sqak': Okay, who wants to hear... "The Three Little Mice"? *'Critters': No. *'Sqak': Then how about... *'Critters': No. *[Sqak points his finger to five more book on the bookshelf, with the critters saying "no" to each book he points to.] *'Sqak': What story do you want us to read then?? *'Chris': Tell us the story when you guys saved us from that meanie, Comrade Vexter! *'Arnold': Yeah! And kicked his butt for the first time! *'Sqak': Oh yeah, it was the first time we met him. Okay! Everyone gather around. It all started long ago... *[The scene dissolves into a flashback.] Chapter 2 *'Sqak': (Narrating) Life on Sunny Villa Island has been going pretty smooth ever since Skip and I saved you critters from those nasty Lectroads. *'Chris': Those mean lizards always love to pick on us little animals! *'Sqak': After we taught those Lectroads a lesson, we both became heroes who promise to try our very best to keep the island safe from nasty baddies like them... But a few months rolled by, and nothing has happened here until one peaceful day... *[In the kitchen, Sqak is about to chop a mango but a knock on the door startles him into hitting his hand off screen. Skip comes to the kitchen.] *'Skip': I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll... (opens the door to see a giant box on the front step) Oh, joy! A present! *'Sqak': (wrapping a bandage on his hand) Who's it from? *'Skip': It's got no name on it. (Places the box onto the table) Sure is heavy! *[Skip is about to open the box until suddenly Blatly the monkey bursts out of it with confetti blasting everywhere, startling Skip as he shrieks and falls back.] *'Blatly': Surprise! *'Sqak': Blatly?! *'Blatly': And my best buddy Imp as well! *[Imp flies out of the box.] *'Imp': Happy hero day! *[Blatly pulls Imp down with his tail.] *'Blatly': (to Imp) Not yet! It's been six months after you guys saved Sunny Villa so maybe you both deserve a half anniversary party from your best pals! *'Imp': We even got you a present! *'Blatly': IMP! Ah, you little party pooper! *[Imp, Skip and Sqak all laugh.] *'Blatly': Fine, we got you a present but it's over at Critter Village! Allow us to escort you. *[The boys all head outside.] *'Sqak': When we get there, you want us to act totally surprised am I right? *'Blatly': Yep! Like you never saw it coming, like a peaceful stroll staring up in the clouds until you step on a banana peel. *'Skip': That doesn't sound "peaceful". Trust me, this is the face I'm going to make the very instant I see our present... (gasps and makes a very excited face) *'Imp': Wow, that's a good face! *[Skip is still making that face.] *'Sqak': Uh, Skip? *[Skip points his finger ahead; the scene cuts to a flower being planted in the dirt by the glove hands of Makayla the purple frog. Makayla turns her head towards the camera and winks, swifting her hair in the air. Lots of hearts are flying and exploding into fireworks around Skip.] *'Skip': Makaylaaaaaaaa........... *'Makayla': Hello, boys! How are you all on this peaceful morning? *'Skip': Hey there, Makayla... (begins drooling so much he couldn't speak) *'Sqak': We're on our way to a surprise. Wanna come? *'Makayla': Oh, I love too! I enjoy being with this handsome froggy! (kisses Skip on the nose who then blushes in excitement) I'm excited as much as you are, love! (takes off her hat and covers Skip's face with it) Now no peeking! *'Skip': I won't! (chuckles) Chapter 3 *[Some time later, Blatly, Imp, Sqak, Skip and Makayla are walking out of the bushes in the middle of the forest with Skip and Sqak blindfolded.] *'Blatly': Almost there, guys! You're going to love this! *'Imp': And I won't spoil it this time! *'Skip': Can you at least give us a hint or two? Please? *'Blatly': You can tell'em, little buddy! Three hints only! *'Imp': Well, there's going to be balloons, presents and... HEY! *'Skip': Hay?? What's so fun about hay? *'Imp': No, there's nothing here! *[Skip and Sqak remove their blindfolds to see the entire village deserted.] *'Sqak': Holy cow, sheep and pig! Where is everyone?? *'Blatly': They should've shouted "surprise" to us seconds ago! Let's just take a look around. *[The gang walk around the empty village looking for any critters. Makayla knocks on one of the hut's doors.] *'Makayla': Yohoo? Mr. Longtails? Are you home? *'Sqak': Hey, Makayla. Look! *[Sqak is seen peeking his eye into the Longtail's tiny window. Thinking Sqak is spying into the family's privacy, Makayla shouts at him.] *'Makayla': SQAK! *'Sqak': Just take a look! *[Makayla peeks her eye into the tiny window, and we see the house's living room completly trashed.] *'Sqak': Blatly, looks like that party you and Imp setted up was a long time ago. *'Imp': Oh g-g-g-g-g-gosh! What if they were all eaten by Lectroads?! *'Makayla': Ah, the horror! *'Sqak': I don't really think so, Imp. The Lectroads never set foot near this village because they're all afraid of me and Skip. *'Skip': That's right! If those little reptiles did eat the critters, I'll punch their stomachs to rescue those little guys. *'Imp': Ew..! *[Suddenly, the ground begins shaking.] *'Imp': Aaaah! An earthquake!! *'Blatly': W-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a! Alllllll my-iiiiiiii b-b-b-bones are ra-ra-rattling! *[A large structure rises from the ground, stopping the ground shaking. The gang walk in front of the strange structure in marvel, and Skip slowly taps his fingers to the metal walls and a large door opens. Red glowing eyes are seen in the darkness behind the door with a line of masked frogs marching outside the structure with Skip, Sqak and their friends watching the events behind the bushes. The frog at the front of the line stops and turns sideways with the rest of the line repeating. Vexter, a tall purple frog in a white goatee and red cape, is seen walking outside the structure.] *'Vexter': (to his army) Listen here, troops! For too long, we Croakens were forced to live in the rocky islands of Regtok Seas by those ridiculous Azulians all because our "friendship" went a little rambunctious. Regtok Islands is always so cold, so dark, so rainy and our population is extending by the minute! But I, your beloved leader Comrade Vexter, has found the perfect solution to our problem! This island will be the perfect to plant the seed of our new Croaken colony, the Vexpire! We will take control of many islands, make every inhabitant bow down and worship us, and..! (stopping his speech) Oscar, is that my luffy tuffy gum you stole from my office?? *[Cuts front of Vexter where one of the Croaken troopers Oscar is blowing bubblegum. Oscar sucks the bubble back into his mouth, covers it with his hands, and shakes his head "No".] *'Vexter': You know how very angry I get when someone steals from me! *[Vexter pushes a button on his iron glove. The tower's door opens revealing General Zarkia walking outside with a whip in her hand. Oscar turns white in fear in resemblence of a glass filling up with milk. Zarkia grabs Oscar by the throat and drags him up in the air.] *'Zarkia': (pulls out a cloth) Come on, now!.. (waves the cloth a few times) *[Oscar sticks out his long tongue. The chewed gum slowly rolls down to the tip front of the tongue and falls into Zarkia's cloth.] *'Zarkia': Atta boy! (drops Oscar onto the floor) *'Vexter': Zarkia, my sweetums! I had no idea you had such a savage grip! How are my teeny tiny little slaves? *'Zarkia': Weeping inside their dark prison cells begging me to let them out. Such a shame they don't like their new homes, but eh? They'll get used to it. *'Vexter': I don't care if they don't like being locked up! There could be BILLIONS of little critters living here on this tropical resort and with that many slaves we can build cities in seconds! *[The scene cuts to an imprisoned chipmunk with a metal collar around his neck and he's trying to pull it off.] *'Vexter': And those fashionable electric collars will make sure they do it, otherwise I'll be having roasted rodent for dinner! *'Chipmunk': This thing is choking me! *'Zarkia': Croaken Troops!!! *[The Croaken troopers pull out their laser guns.] *'Zarkia': Seize this entire island!! Capture anyone you see and lock them in the prisoner halls! *[Several Croakens go marching into the forest. Once the last few march out of the tower Vexter presses another button that lock's the structure's front door.] *'Vexter': Onward, my minions! For our new kingdom! *'Imp': Oh g-g-g-g-g-gosh! It's all over! We're all doomed! *'Sqak': Imp? *'Imp': Our beautiful island home will be gone forever! No more trees, sparkling water and PRETTY FLOWERS! (Skip slaps Imp across the face, calming him down instantly) Thank you, I deserved it. *'Skip': Imp, did you just forgot who two of your friends are? The baddest brawler, and the fastest runner? *'Sqak': Me and Skip will distract those punks while you guys sneak into that tower and save everyone. *'Makayla': But how could we possibly get in there? *'Blatly': I'm not very smart, but I think we need a tool or something to bust down that locked door. *'Sqak': And I know our mechanic master Robin has loads of them. Her garage isn't far away from here. *'Skip': Yep, let us do all the skull cracking... (to Makayla) And you better be ready for some lip smacking when I'm back. *[Makayla giggles] Chapter 4 *[In the forest, Vexter and his Croakens are searching for critters.] *'Vexter': No critter in sight... Must be hiding. (points to a tree) Chop it down! *[Two Croakens with spinning saws cut down the tree. After the tree tips over, a Croaken walks and taps the tree's backside.] *'Croaken': Hello? Anyone home? *[There is no answer inside the tree.] *'Vexter': Drats! All of you keep searching, those little cowards must be around here somewhere! Better your suck guns ready! *[The Croakens continue searching for critters. One of the Croakens hears a snapping noise coming from the bushes behind them. Suspecting it as a critter, he pulls out his suck gun and quietly approaches the bush pointing his suck gun frontwards. The Croaken waits for a few seconds before bursting into the bush aiming his suck gun only to find no one in there. He gives a baffled reaction to this, but all of a sudden Skip's fist jabs the Croaken in the chin sending him flying in the air. The scene cuts to the view of binoculars and shows Vexter holding a pair scanning the forest.] *'Vexter': Where is a good place to set up my cigarette factory? (sees a field of flowers) Ah! Those stems will be the perfect brand of cigars! *[The Croaken who Skip punched earlier crash lands beside Vexter.] *'Vexter': What is it now, Stanford?! Better be something useful this time! *[Stanford points ahead until his finger bends upward.] *'Sqak': (calling) Hey there, never seen faces like you before! *[Skip and Sqak are seen standing on a tree branch.] *'Skip': You don't seem like happy visitors if you want to turn our island into a city! *'Vexter': Who DARES stand in the way of the ultimate Vexpire?! *'Skip': Just two average islanders who love to BASH the faces of thugs who wanna disturb our home's tranquility! *'Sqak': If you want to take over this island, you have to deal with us first! *'Vexter': Well, I did feel like this is too easy so I am going to enjoy a challenge! Croakens, ATTACK!!!!! *'Skip': Catch us if you can!!! *[Sqak jumps off the branch, front flipping until he slides off the bottom of the tree with a speed dash. The Croakens charge their guns to shoot him, but the fast bird rams upwards with his speed.] *'Vexter': That's impossible! No one can run that fast! *'Sqak': Wanna bet?! *[Skip bounces off the tree branch, bopping all the flying Croakens with both of his fists. The Croakens come crashing holes into the ground around Vexter. A Croaken gets up from his hole, dazed, and Skip bounces on his head and flies in the air blowing rasberries at Vexter. Vexter's face gets steaming mad from this.] *'Zarkia': FIRE! *[Croakens fire their laser guns at Skip, but the frog gets rescued by Sqak who speed dashes him away off screen. Three Croakens search around for the duo aiming their laser guns, not noticing Skip is behind them and he begins banging their heads with his hands like musical bongos until all three of them fall unconcious. Zarkia growls in anger upon seeing her forces being defeated.] *'Zarkia': You know what I do to bad boys?! (pulls out a cylinder from her belt with a long whip growing out of it) I give them a slapping! *'Sqak': What is up with women nowadays?? *[Zarkia cracks her whip to Sqak and he ducks out of the way. The whip flies at him another time and he jumps over it, stomping his foot on the end of the whip. He speed dashes on the whip and knocks Zarkia backwards. The whip's handle falls from Zarkia's hand and Sqak catches it. He twirls the whip and lassos it around Zarkia's ankles as the female reptile falls back-first onto the ground. Sqak then pulls the whip back starts spinning Zarkia around in a circle, bashing the woman's head into nearby palm trees. Vexter notices Sqak's spinning is getting closer and closer to him but he is too late to dodge as Sqak twirls the tied up Zarkia right at him, smacking the Croaken and tossing the two villains towards their tower. Both Skip and Sqak react in shock of this.] *'Skip': Ulp! *'Sqak': That's not part of the plan! *[Vexter and Zarkia both fall onto the ground. Vexter gets up and scrubs the dirt off him.] *'Vexter': Those lousy, no good..! (sees Sqak dashing towards him) AAAAAH!!! (runs to the tower's door and presses the "open" switch on his wrist. The door opens very slowly) Oh, come one! *'Zarkia': Down here! *[Zarkia runs ahead of Vexter and slides under the opening door. Vexter crawls through, and the door closes downwards. Sqak arrives to the scene but he is too late to stop the two.] *'Sqak': Now what? *'Skip': Let me handle this! (grabs the bottom of the door and tries to lift it until his arms detach) Man, I really lost my touch! *'Sqak': Great, plan A is a bust! Let's head to Robin's and tell the bad news. *[Skip hops onto Sqak's back and the bird dashes off to Robin's.] Chapter 5 *TBA Category:Scripts